


Journal d'un survivant mort

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight ( mentionné ), Alison Gordon ( mentionnée ), F/M, John "Jigsaw" Kramer ( mentionné ), Journal, Other, horreur
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: "Je pense que l'écriture d'un journal pourrait vous aider, monsieur Gordon", a déclaré son psychologue.Lawrence a hésité et après un long moment, il a finalement acheté un cahier.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Alison Gordon/Lawrence Gordon, Lawrence Gordon & Alison Gordon, Lawrence Gordon & John "Jigsaw" Kramer





	Journal d'un survivant mort

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu cette idée, parce que pourquoi pas ?

_Jour 1_

_14 Décembre 2004_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais cela. Je suppose que, en tant que médecin, je sais qu'il faut écouter les personnes qui nous soignent.  
J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente. C'est ridicule mais peut peut être que, au final, cela en vaudra la peine.  
Cela fait un mois depuis que je suis sortie de l’hôpital.  
Personne ne lira jamais ce journal alors, j'imagine que je peux y écrire des choses... privés.

Je suis toujours en contact avec John.  
Dans un sens, il m'a sauvé la vie.  
J'ai l'impression de ne plus vivre dans le vrai monde depuis "l'accident".  
Je ne sors plus, m'alimente mal et devient de plus en plus renfermé.  
Alison me le reproche souvent mais elle ne peut pas comprendre.  
Personne ne peut comprendre.  
Il n'y avait que moi, John et Adam dans cette foutue salle de bain.  
John est le maître du jeu. Peu importe ses mensonges, il ne sait pas ce que j'ai vécu.  
Et Adam...

Je ne sais pas.

Je crois que je ne veux pas savoir.

John ne m'a rien dit à son propos. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Je pense qu'il est mort.  
Et c'est ma faute.  
Il ne méritait pas cela.

Je suis désolé Adam.

Je suis tellement désolé !

Trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.  
Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

_L.G_

**Author's Note:**

> Aussi disponible sur : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620096636914434048/journal-dun-survivant-mort-chapter-1-arrow25


End file.
